


Two Minutes Cut From SR 819

by MJ (mjr91)



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjr91/pseuds/MJ
Summary: Well, Fox did it again, folks.  Almost no one realized this, but in order to fit more commercial time into the X-Files episode "SR 819," two minutes of footage were trimmed from the episode - four thirty-second clips that wound up on the cutting room floor.  See story for additional detail





	Two Minutes Cut From SR 819

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Two Minutes Cut From SR 819 by MJ

Introduction  
Well, Fox did it again, folks. Almost no one realized this, but in order to fit more commercial time into the X-Files episode "SR 819," two minutes of footage were trimmed from the episode - four thirty-second clips that wound up on the cutting room floor. Fortunately, they have been retrieved from the Chris Carter Library of Edited X-Files Scenes located in the Fox Studios dumpster. Since there was difficulty in uploading the clips, I have done my best to transcribe the scenes so that you can see what disappeared from the end of four major scenes of this remarkable episode.  
These are NOT slash humor. They ARE thirty-second exchanges which take place at the end of four scenes and in fact change nothing about the episode; they merely amplify certain plot elements that we all certainly noticed.  
Feedback: 

* * *

"Two Minutes Cut From SR 819"   
by MJ

* * * * *

I. Thirty Seconds in Skinner's Office

Mulder nudged Skinner, who slid over to allow his lover on the sofa with him. Skinner rose slightly and began kissing Mulder feverishly as Mulder fumbled with the buttons on Skinner's shirt. He ran his hand lightly over Skinner's chest. Skinner broke the kiss suddenly. "Ow!"

"Hmmm?" Mulder backed away from Skinner and pushed aside the cotton broadcloth. "Did you get a punch in the ribs this evening? This bruise looks bad."

Skinner shrugged, looked around with blurred vision. "I - I'm not sure. I don't remember really well. Must have gotten a worse head jolt than I thought. Maybe I AM getting too old to keep sparring."

Mulder examined his lover's face, then reached up to feel Skinner's forehead. The gesture was followed immediately by a comparison to his own forehead. "No... I don't think it has anything to do with that at all. This... it might be a bug... or something... but you're sick, and I don't like either your memory or this bruise. I'm calling Scully, Walter."

Skinner shook his head. "How the hell do you plan to explain this?" He gestured weakly to indicate both of them and their disheveled clothing.

"You're sick, Walter. That's a lot more important than what Scully thinks. Besides, she's the one person who WON'T get us both in trouble... and she's a doctor."

Skinner nodded, grimacing in pain. "You win, Fox. Call Scully." Mulder reached for his cell phone with one hand and for Skinner's hand with the other.

 * * * * *

II. Thirty Seconds After Mulder and Scully Interrogate Skinner

"What was THAT about?" Scully hissed, pulling her partner into a far corner of the office.

"What was WHAT about?" Mulder inquired blandly, staring down at her.

"Asking Skinner if he woke up alone? Really, Mulder! This isn't that murder investigation. And you didn't get that rude back then."

"Keep out of it, Scully," Mulder responded evenly. "Forget you heard anything. I - I'll straighten it out with Walter later."

Scully fixed her gaze on her partner, cool ice blue eyes locking with pained hazel ones. She arched an eyebrow. "You could have told me, you know. Why didn't you?"

"You know what's been happening around here, Scully. I've been trying to protect you. I figured the less you knew, the safer you'd be. I -I was mad at him yesterday for having to cancel out on me last night... I just got steamed again when were talking to him. I'm sorry."

Scully turnd and looked over at the patient. "You apologize to him. He's the one who needs it. You two have an investigation to run; let me get over to the hospital."

 * * * * *

III. Thirty Seconds After Arguing With Matheson (Again)

Mulder shook Matheson's lapels roughly. "Damn you, Richard!"

Matheson raised his own hands to dislodge Mulder's from him. "I was damned a long time before I met you, Fox. I'll thank you to keep your hands off of me. I see you still like to play rough."

Mulder stared into the other man's face, searching for a clue. "What's going on? More revenge for my walking out?"

Matheson shook his head. "Strange as this may seem to you, Fox, I'm well over you." He smoothed his lapels idly. "I admit, it hurt for a while. I'm sorry I yanked you around the way I did. I shouldn't have taken our personal garbage out on your work - or on people's lives. But I don't need to do that any more to make myself feel better, and I'm not responsible for your new friend's illness. I'm sorry for both of you but I can't do anything more than you can."

Mulder slumped against a wall, trying to absorb the words. "Richard... I don't want to lose him like this. If this had to happen to anyone, it should have been me."

Softening, Matheson walked over to Mulder and draped an arm around him comfortingly. "Try to understand this, Fox. For once, something has nothing to do with you. It may have everything to do with him, or at least with his position, and nothing to do with his being your lover. Will you quit trying to claim you're the post-modern Typhoid Mary?"

Mulder looked up, a slight, forced grin on his face. "Whatever you do, Richard... don't call me Mary." He chuckled slightly. "Look - you're right; I shouldn't have done that."

"You're upset. You have a right to be. But this crusading isn't going to help him."

"It may not - but at least I feel like I'm doing something."

 * * * * *

IV. Thirty Seconds After Finding Krycek

"What do you want, Krycek?" Skinner glowered in his rear view mirror, more to check that he wasn't sweating than to see Krycek's face. He ran his tongue nervously over his lips, hoping the movement went unnoticed.

"Me? Why would I want anything from you?" The Russian, who had just added a Tunisian diplomat to his list of departed friends, and had nearly added Skinner, grinned offensively at Skinner from the back seat of the car.

"How about, just because you're you?"

Krycek grinned again, this time less malevolently. "Nothing much, Skinner. Just one thing. Drop Mulder."

"What?"

"Come on, Walter... You two fuckbuddies got ordered to stay a mile away from each other. You think I don't know you've both been sneaking back to work late at the office? And that most of your work seems to be -hmm - anatomical field exploration?"

Skinner shifted in the driver's seat to get a good look at Krycek in the back. Yes, of course that had been him with the long hair and beard. There was no way to mistake the eyes, none at all. "Is that what this was all about, Alex? That's why I nearly died? That's why I've got a fucking remote-controlled illness? So I won't get another piece of Mulder's ass?"

Krycek shook his head, giving Skinner a tight-lipped smile. "You've got it all wrong, Walter. It's so I can get a piece of yours." He waved what looked like an adapted Palm Pilot across at Skinner. "Okay, Walter. Time to put out or put up."


End file.
